Float On
by Sanddollar527
Summary: This is a sequel to 'The World At Large.' It starts out with Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa's graduation and will eventually lead up to the summer. Mostly RM, but with some SS. Please R&R! Thanks a lot! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. The Graduate

**A/N: Okay guys, this is a sequel to 'The World At Large.' I know that some of you gave me the great idea of having them go back to school and build up to the summer, but instead I went with a different approach and decided to start out with their graduation and then have the summer trip. So, I hope you like this!!!!**

Sanddollar527

------------------

__

Float On

Chapter One: The Graduate

It was a normal day in New Port, in which the sun shone brightly in the sky as its rays danced across the ocean. Four nervous teens prepared for their graduation day that would mark a very important event in their lives. One of those people that was getting ready to receive their diploma was Seth Cohen.

Seth had just finished slipping on his gown and took a quick look in the mirror. He wasn't one who cared that much about his physical appearance, but today he would be seen by many people, so he wanted to look good. Once, he was satisfied with his look, he took one last look at his room and headed out his bedroom door.

He reached the kitchen to find his mother and father sitting at the table talking, "Well, hello mother and father," he said, happily. "As you might remember today is the day I graduate from high school..."

"Hey Seth, and how could we forget this important event!" Sandy replied.

"Seth why don't you go get Ryan, so we can go." Kirsten said.

By this time Seth was already out the door on his way to the pool house. He walked in the door of the pool house to find Ryan sitting on his bed putting on his shoes.

"So, dude you ready to go?" Seth asked as he walked over to where Ryan sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh and dude I got you a few comic books you know as a sort of graduation present." Seth said, handing the comics to Ryan.

"Thanks man, but I'm not really into this kinda stuff," Ryan replied, as he took the comic books and looked them over.

"Yeah, well 'the parents' thought it would be nice to get you a little present and I decided to get you something I like, so you know we can share!"

"So, basically you got them as a gift for me, but really want them for yourself?" Ryan asked.

"No, dude we can 'share' them. You know maybe read them together and the have a discussion. It would be a chance for us to bond."

"Uh huh.....Well, how about you take one and I'll keep the other one," Ryan suggested.

"Sounds good, as long as I get to pick which one I want!"

"Fine," Ryan said, as he handed the comic books over to Seth.

It took Seth a couple of minutes before deciding which one would be better , but eventually he chose one and him and Ryan were out the door of the pool house.

They entered the house through the side door, so Seth could go run his book up to his room. Once in the room Ryan sat down on the bed as Seth carefully placed his comic book on his desk. Then, he walked over to where Captain Oats was placed on his book shelf. "Hello, Captain...How are you today," Seth asked the plastic horse, as he picked him up.

"Dude, you are talking to a fake, plastic horse." Ryan said, looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, well this is my very special friend and I think he should come to the graduation with us," Seth said, as he walked over to Ryan, with Captain Oats in his hands.

"No wonder why you didn't have many friends before," Ryan joked.

"Oh, very funny Atwood, but you didn't have much of a home before you got here," Seth replied.

Ryan didn't take this very seriously and said, "Yeah, well I still didn't talk to a plastic horse."

Seth ignored this last comment and the two of them left the bedroom, and walked down to the kitchen.

"Oh, Seth I got you a little something as well." Ryan mumbled, as he gestured over to the refrigerator.

"Oh boy, oh boy, I love surprises!" Seth said, as he walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and found to packs of pudding. "Dude!" Seth exclaimed, "This is like the best present ever!"

"Yeah, well...." Ryan wasn't able to finish his sentence because Seth came over and gave him a quick yet big hug.

They pulled away after a second and both decided not to hug again because it caused an awkward moment. Just then, Sandy and Kirsten walked back into the kitchen dressed and ready to go, "So guys, shall we go?" Sandy asked.

"Yep, ready to graduate, so I can go be on my own," Seth commented.

"Well, we're ready for you to leave anyway, kiddo," Sandy replied, patting Seth on the back.

"Oh thanks daddy dearest!" Seth remarked, hurtfully.

"Oh, I just want the best for my son," Sandy joked.

"Mom..." Seth began, as they walked to the car. "Could you take Captain Oats and maybe put him in that purse thing of yours, so he can come to the graduation?" Seth asked Kirsten, as he handed her the horse.

"Umm...Sure son," Kirsten replied, as she took Captain Oats and placed him in her purse.

Sandy and Ryan began to laugh uncontrollably at Seth's ability to be so weird and childish.

"What?" Seth asked, curiously as if he had no idea what would have caused their sudden outburst of laughter.

"Oh, nothing." Ryan said, as he along with every one else got into the car and headed to the high school.

They reached Harbor High, minutes later and Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Ryan got out of the car and headed to the auditorium. Outside of the building Seth and Ryan met up with Summer and Marissa, as their parents took their seats inside.

"Hey, guys!" Marissa said, walking over to Seth and Ryan.

"Hey!" they replied.

"So, are you ready to graduate?" Summer asked.

"No, Summer I hate to say it, but I'm not!" Seth, joked.

Summer slapped Seth on the arm and said, "Cohen, shut up,"

"Okay," Seth replied as Marissa and Ryan laughed.

"So, I guess we should probably go in and get in line." Ryan informed them.

"Yeah," Marissa agreed.

Seth and Summer walked in the side door of the auditorium that would lead them to the back of the stage. However, Ryan and Marissa stayed behind a minute. Marissa leaned into Ryan and gave him an affectionate hug which in eventually turned into a quick kiss on the cheek.

As they walked into the side door of the auditorium Marissa joked, "So, Atwood you're graduating."

Ryan replied, playfully, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure...I mean I hope so!"

"Very funny, but not true," Marissa said in response.

Ryan gave her hand a tight squeeze before they had to break away from each other and go to the proper place in line. They were both very happy...happy because they were graduating...and happy that they were graduating with the one person they loved.

After a few minutes, the announcer came out on the stage and began the ceremony. Once she was done with a few encouraging words she began calling names. Since, Ryan's last name began with the letter 'A' he was one of the first people to be called up; he walked over to the lady and took his diploma happily, and did the thing with his cap. Sandy and Kirsten smiled excitedly as they watched one of their son's graduate from high school.

After a little while, they reached the 'C's' and finally announced Seth's name; he walked over to the lady and received his diploma as he to did the thing with his cap. On his way back he tripped on a place in the floor, however he caught himself and tried to make it not so noticeable... He thought to himself, 'Damn shoes!' as he made his way to the other line.

Sandy and Kirsten laughed a little before being overcome with excitement that their 'clumsy' son was graduating.

They then got to Marissa who gracefully took her diploma and once again did the thing with her cap. She looked out in the audience to see Julie and Caleb watching her as well as Haley and Jimmy. She sighed and walked over to where the other's were standing in line.

Towards the end of the ceremony they finally got to the 'R's' and Summer got her diploma as well. Her dad was sitting out in the audience looking up at her, proudly.

Once every one had received their diplomas the lady announced to the audience, "It is my honor to present you with the class of 2005!"

Every one cheered loudly as the graduating class threw their caps up in the air with a mixture of excitement and relief. Once it was a little calmer, Ryan made his way over to Marissa, hugging her tightly. He whispered into her ear, 'Congratulations.' Marissa in return gave him a quick kiss on the lips and told him 'Congratulations' as well.

Well, it seemed at that moment that everything was going to be alright... and everyone would somehow end up together! 'Yep, life was going pretty well and nothing could mess that up!!'   
------------------   
**A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter...I hope you liked it! By the way there will be more drama and romance as the story progresses, so keep reading. Please, post your comments as well. Thanks a lot!!!! P.S. I know some of you have already read this, so I will try to update as soon as possible! :)**

Sanddollar527


	2. The After Party

**__**

Float On

Chapter Two: The After Party

As you may know when there is a graduation there is usually an after party... especially when you live in New Port! And that is exactly what the high society of Orange County had planned for their graduates.

Immediately after the ceremony Sandy and Kirsten headed back to their mansion to prepare for the celebration that would take place in just a few hours. They were having a party at their place in honor of Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa who had successfully graduated from Harbor High.

Julie, Caleb, Haley, Jimmy and Summer's dad piled into one of the cars that they had brought to the graduation, as Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa got into the other car. They did this so 'the parents' could go get ready for the party as 'the four teens' went to hang out a little while before.

"So guys, where do you want to go?" Marissa asked as she backed the car out of the parking lot, leaving the vague outline that was Harbor High behind.

"Well, I in particular would like to go to the mall for a quick shopping spree!" Summer commented, excitedly.

"Sorry to shatter your dreams Summer, but I think it would be fun to chill out at the comic store," Seth replied, hopefully.

"Cohen, we are so not 'chilling out at the comic store!' Summer said, imitating him.

Seth and Summer began what could be a very long and painful fight before Ryan interrupted them, "Why don't we just go down to the beach?"

Seth and Summer thought about Ryan's idea for a minute before agreeing, "Yeah, okay...sounds good!"

Marissa looked over at Ryan who was sitting in the passenger's seat, and gave him a warm smile as if to say thanks for putting an end to Seth and Summer's argument. He in return took her free hand and squeezed it tightly as he too gave her a warm, loving smile.

Summer saw this and whispered to Seth, "Cohen, why aren't we as cute as Ryan and Marissa?"

"Well Summer, we have another way of expressing our love..."

"Uh huh, and what would that be?" she asked, playfully.

"Through our arguments!" he replied, truthfully.

Summer smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which turned into a light slap on the arm, "We so do not argue that much." she exclaimed.

"Ummm....yes you do!" Ryan said, looking back at Summer and Seth.

"Excuse me Chino, but you are not involved in this conversation," Summer said, filled with rage.

Marissa looked over at Ryan trying to suppress her laughter caused by Summer's attitude. "Well, what do you know...Were at the beach!" Marissa said, pulling into the parking lot.

"Finally!" Ryan mumbled to himself as he got out of the car.

Once everyone was out of the car Summer and Marissa took off their gowns revealing their outfits. They stuffed their cap and gowns into the trunk of the car as did Ryan and Seth who also had clothes on underneath.

Seth and Summer walked down to the beach followed closely by Ryan and Marissa.

"So....." Marissa said, as she jumped onto Ryan's back, surprising him.

Once she was settled on his back they continued the short trail down to the beach, "So...." Ryan started. "I think you've gotten a little heavier!" he joked as he readjusted her on his back.

"Oh really?" she asked, slyly. "Are you sure it's not that you've gotten weaker?"

"Well, that could be it too," he replied.

Once they reached the ocean Ryan set Marissa down and they caught up with Seth and Summer.

The four of them talked as they walked along the water. Then, Seth and Ryan had the sudden urge to go in the water, so they picked up their squealing girlfriends and ran into the water.

Marissa came spiraling towards the surface with a surprised look on her face, as she splashed Ryan with water. Then, he came up under her and picked her up, carrying her in his arms, "Ryan....." she laughed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you..." she replied.

"I know," he said kissing her softly and smiling. Ryan knew there was no reason for him to tell Marissa he loved her, because she already knew.

After a while of playing around in the water Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa decided they should probably go get dressed and ready for the party.   
-------------------  
Ryan stood in front of his mirror as he put his tie on. Just then Marissa came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey." she said, happily.

"Hey," he said, turning around to face her. "You look great!" he said, admiring her classy yet elegant dress that fit her perfectly.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hands in his, "You ready to go out there and pretend like were having fun?"

"No, not really." he said, kissing her neck and moving up to her lips.

"Ryan..." Marissa said, pulling away, "Later!" she said, slyly.

"Okay, later." he said, as he gave her one last kiss.

Then, Ryan and Marissa walked out the doors of the pool house, hand in hand. They weren't very excited about the party that awaited them, however they were definitely looking forward to what would come later that night!

--------------------

****

A/N: Okay, there you go! I hope you liked this chapter, which was mainly just fluff. lol. Next you will see what happens at the party and expect some drama! By the way thanks for all the other reviews...If you have any suggestions for what should happen next I would appreciate it. If not just remember to review! Thanks so much!!!!

Sanddollar527


	3. Surprise!

****

----------------------------------   
Recap of Chapter One: Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa successfully graduated from Harbor High!   
----------------------------------   
Recap of Chapter Two: While the adults went to get ready for the graduation party that was taking place at the Cohen's, Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa went to have a little fun on the beach.   
----------------------------------

__

Float On

**__**

Chapter Three: Surprise!

Ryan and Marissa walked into the Cohen's house, holding hands. They would need each other to get through the events that would take place. Marissa, for one wasn't exactly looking forward to listening to her mom talk about college and what not. On the other hand, Ryan wasn't in the mood to listen to other people talk to him about things he was supposed to be interested in. However, Ryan and Marissa were looking forward to one thing, and that was the time they could spend together after the party!

"Hey, guys!" Summer greeted Ryan and Marissa, as Seth came up to them as well.

"Hey."

"So, like aren't you so excited to talk to everyone about college. Oh and I'm sure we'll be insulted by Caleb at least once tonight. And dude, Ryan if you get lucky Julie might even say something mean to you..." Seth joked.

Ryan gave Seth a strange look and then added, "We can't forget about the possible one on one action between Julie and Haley."

Summer and Marissa broke out into an uncontrollable laughter as Seth just stood there upset, "So, you find Ryan funny and you just ignore me!"

"No, Cohen...You are just stupid and Ryan is funny," Summer replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh here we go, another argument between Seth and Summer." Marissa complained, as she looked at Ryan.

"Well, how about you and I go sit by the pool," he said slyly, as he gestured to all the adults who were caught up in their own conversations.

"Let's make a run for it!" Marissa said, grabbing Ryan's hand and heading straight for the side door.

Just as they were about to step outside, Ryan and Marissa were stopped by Julie,"Well, hello Marissa......Ryan." she said, as a frown appeared on her face. "And where were you two going?"

"Well, we were just going to talk outside, but instead I guess we'll talk to you," Marissa said angrily.

"Actually..." Julie replied, looking at Ryan. "I was thinking it would be nice to talk to my daughter..._ALONE_!" she finished.

"Ummm...Yeah," Ryan said, looking at Marissa.

Julie grabbed Marissa's hand, separating Ryan and Marissa from each other. Marissa looked back at Ryan and mouthed to him, "Later." He nodded his head and gave her a warm smile.

For a few minutes, Ryan just stood there, looking around the room. He was debating on whether or not to go talk with Seth and Summer. However, if he did that he would probably just end up listening to Seth and Summer's continuous bickering. So, instead Ryan just stood there, staring into space as he waited for Marissa to come back.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ryan Atwood...The troubled one from Chino!" Caleb said, as he walked over to where Ryan stood.

"Ugh...Hi, Mr. Nichol." Ryan said, surprised that Caleb was wanting to have a conversation with him. 'Although,' Ryan thought to himself, 'At least once tonight he was going to be insulted by Caleb, so now was the time!'

"I would have never thought you would actually graduate." Caleb said.

'Oh there we go, the first insult of the night,' Ryan thought to himself, as he nodded his head in response.

"So, anyway do you have any ideas for where you'll be going to college? That is if you are even going," Caleb continued.

Ryan took a second to think about this and then answered truthfully, "I'm going to try and get in to what ever college Marissa wants to go to."

"Well, your time is running out so you better decide about college soon..." Caleb said, "By the way, how do you think it will work out between you and Marissa, I mean you two are so different and I don't think you deserve each other."

Ryan just looked at Caleb, the anger growing inside of him. "Well, congratulations anyway." Caleb said, turning his head and walking away.

Ryan was filled with rage...Caleb Nichol was New Port's wealthiest man, but he was by far the biggest bastard!   
-----------------  
"Marissa, what are you going to do about college?" Julie asked eagerly.

"I've applied to a few and which ever one that Ryan and I get into...that is where I'm going," Marissa replied.

Julie sighed, frustration evident in her voice, "That kid from Chino does not deserve you...I don't understand why you two are together!"

"Yeah mom..." Marissa yelled. "That's just the thing, you don't understand anything! All you care about is endless amounts of money and you don't give a damn about me..."

By this time, every one in the room had stopped talking and were focusing their eyes on Marissa and Julie. "Now, Marissa, darling, that is so not true." Julie said, trying her hardest not to slap her daughter.

"Well, you know what mom I don't care anymore...You are just a pathetic, little...." Marissa stopped, before finishing, "You are a pathetic little _BITCH_!" she exclaimed.

Julie, who was being humiliated in front of quite a few people, attempted to slap Marissa, but instead she was stopped by someone else's hand. Ryan had walked over to where Julie and Marissa were when he first heard the argument, and when he saw that Julie was going to slap Marissa he stopped her immediately.

Julie who was on the verge of tears turned around and ran out the back door. The whole room was silent as every one just stared at Ryan and Marissa, "Thanks." Marissa said to Ryan, as she took his hands in hers.

"Sure," Ryan said, smiling.

"There just had to be some sort of one on one action tonight..." Marissa said, playfully, "Whether it was between Julie and Haley or Julie and I."

"Yeah, well if it makes you feel any better I was insulted by Caleb." Ryan replied.

"Oh the gruesome twosome," Marissa said, referring to Julie and Caleb who were always causing drama.

Ryan laughed a little and then asked, "Hey, you want to go outside by the pool and talk?"

"I'd love to!" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ryan wrapped his hand around Marissa's slim waist and the 'perfect couple' turned and walked outside.

At the sight of this every one sighed and then went back to talking.   
--------------------  
Marissa dangled her feet in the water as Ryan who was just an inch away from her, did the same.

"Ryan, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but what are we going to do about college?" she asked, worriedly.

Ryan scooted closer to her and Marissa who saw this, stopped him and sat on his lap. Once they were comfortable he replied, "I already told you that I would try to get in the college you want to go to!" he said, sweetly.

"Ry, how about what ever college we both get into we go to together."

"Marissa, I want you to be happy and be able to go to the college you want to go to."

"Ryan, the only way I'll be happy... is if I'm... with you!" she said, truthfully.

He smiled and then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

After a minute, they broke away, and the two of them just sat there; content to be in each others arms and to be so close...after all, the only thing they cared about was being together!   
--------------------  
After a few hours, the party was coming to an end and by this time Ryan and Marissa were cuddled together on the couch talking to Seth and Summer. The four teens were laughing, happily just as there was an unexpected knock on the door.

Sandy went over to the door and opened it slowly, surprised at who he saw...

---------------------

****

A/N: Okay guys, here's the third chapter, I hope you thought it was good!! I know you are probably pissed that I left you with a cliff hanger, but I had to do it. lol. Anyway, please remember to review!! And if you have any suggestions of to where they should go to college I would truly appreciate it! Thanks a lot!!!!

Sanddollar527


	4. Hello Again!

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Recap of Chapter Three: At the graduation party there was a lot of drama! Ryan had a discussion with Caleb as Marissa and Julie had a rather physical argument (lol). Then, Ryan and Marissa talked a little about college. At the end of the party there was an unexpected knock at the door, and when Sandy went to open it he was surprised at who he saw...   
---------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Float On

Chapter Four: Hello Again!

Knock. Knock. Sandy Cohen went over to the door and opened it slowly. There in the doorway stood a rather drunken woman who looked a bit like a lost dog looking for its home.

Sandy recognized the woman from when they first met about two years ago, "Umm...Hi...Dawn." he said, shock evident in his voice.

"Ughhhh..." she slurred, as she tilted a little to the side, about to fall over. Sandy caught her just in time and led her into the house where confused people stared at them with open mouths.

Ryan seeing Dawn, quickly got up and walked hesitantly over to where she stood next to Sandy.

Even though Ryan knew that she wasn't quite in the right state of mind, he attempted to ask her a question, "What are you doing here?"

"Ughhhh..." she slurred once again, as she dropped to the floor.

Ryan and Sandy knelt down beside her and pulled her up quickly, leading her over to the couch.

Once she was seated, they looked around the room at all the bewildered faces. "Ummm..." Sandy, spoke up. "I'm so sorry, but we have a little something that we need to deal with, so..."

Kirsten took this as her queue to lead all the frustrated guests out the door, and that's exactly what she did.

After minutes, all the guests were gone and Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa were the only ones left.

"So, ummm.... I guess I'll take Summer home," Seth said, as he got up from the couch. "Dad can I take the car?"

"Sure, son." Sandy said, as he handed Seth the keys. Summer got up from the couch as well and took Seth's hand as they walked out the door.

By this time Marissa decided she should say something, "Ryan, I think I should go." she said, as she got up.

Ryan pleadingly, grabbed her arm and said hopefully, "Marissa will you please stay...just for a little while?"

She smiled and sat back down next to him. "I'll get Dawn some Tylenol," Kirsten said, as she left the room.

"Yeah, um I'll go get her a cool washcloth. It might make her feel better." Marissa said. As a previous alcoholic Marissa knew the kinds of things that would make you feel better when drunk.

"Thanks," Ryan replied.

Marissa just smiled as she too left the room. Even though she didn't really know Dawn besides the fact she was a drunk, Marissa still wanted to be there and help out with the situation......for Ryan!

By that time Kirsten came back with the Tylenol and a glass of water to give to Dawn."Here you go," she said, as she handed it to Dawn.

"Ughhhh...." she slurred, as she took the water and medicine .

"I guess we should just let her sleep on the couch tonight and talk about everything tomorrow when she's not drunk," Sandy said.

Kirsten nodded her head, "I'll go get the pillows and blankets," she said, as she left the room.

"You know you don't have to do this. I can..." Ryan began.

"I have to do this. You are our son now, Ryan and we'd do anything for you." Sandy said, as he patted Ryan on the back.

Ryan just smiled, "Thanks."

"Here's the washcloth," Marissa said, handing it to Dawn.

"Ughhhh....." Dawn slurred, as she placed it on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Marissa," Ryan said, taking her hands in his.

"Okay, I've got the pillows and blankets," Kirsten said, as she set them down on the couch.

"Thanks guys, I'll take care of everything from here," Ryan said.

"Are you sure, sweetie? We can..." Kirsten started.

"No, it's okay." Ryan replied.

"Okay, well we'll go back to bed. But we need to talk in the morning." Sandy said, as he took Kirsten's hand. "Oh and Ryan, you can take the car to take Marissa home when Seth gets back."

"Thanks, you guys."

"Sure, honey." Kirsten said, as she hugged Ryan...'her son.'

Sandy gave Ryan a pat on the back before leaving the room, with Kirsten by his side.

Ryan carefully placed a pillow behind Dawn's head, making sure not to wake her up. Then, he laid the blanket over her pale body and turned the light off.

"Hey, you want to go outside and talk by the pool?" Ryan asked Marissa.

"Sure," she said, taking his hand and leading him outside.

They walked out by the pool and sat down in one of the chairs; Marissa in Ryan's lap.

"So......" she started.

There was an awkward silence as Ryan and Marissa sat there, holding each other tightly.

"Ryan..." Marissa said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Ryan saw this and took his free hand, wiping the tear away from her face, "What's wrong Marissa?" he asked, concern taking over him.

"Nothing....It was stupid," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Marissa please, you can tell me anything," he said, smiling at her slightly to try and reassure her.

"Well, it's just that," Marissa hesitated before saying, "Ryan I'm afraid something is going to happen with your mom and you are going to be taken away from me...I'm sorry...I'm so selfish." she said, tears falling from her face.

Ryan looked deeply into her eyes, trying to calm her, "Marissa, I am not going back to Chino. It isn't my home anymore...You...New Port are my home. Dawn has never been there for me as a mother, but the Cohen's and you and even Summer...you are the ones who have taken me in...Besides I'd be stupid to leave everything that's been good in my life behind..."

Marissa smiled as Ryan leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ryan picked Marissa up and carried the laughing and screaming girl in his arms as he jumped into the pool.

They came up from the water; Marissa still in Ryan's arms. "Hey....." she said, as she laughed uncontrollably. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." he said. "It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment."

Marissa smiled slyly and began splashing him with water. "Hey...Stop!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Come and get me," Marissa said, as she swam towards the other end of the pool.

Ryan laughed as he swam towards Marissa. He caught up to her quickly considering the fact he was so strong (lol)! Marissa laughed as well, as Ryan picked her up and began tickling her. "Ryan...." Marissa cried, through laughter. "Stop."

"Okay," he said. "I'll do this then," he said, as he kissed Marissa passionately.

It was a kiss that had a lot of meaning...a kiss that left all the worries that Marissa was feeling behind...a kiss that brought Ryan and Marissa even closer!   
**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Okay guys, that was Chapter 4, I really hope you liked it!! I know a lot of you thought that Theresa would be the one at the door, but I decided to try something else and bring Dawn back. I'm not saying that Theresa won't come back...or that she will (lol) but you'll just have to wait and see! By the way, a very smart reviewer (who-am-i-91) brought up the fact that you should apply to colleges before high school is over, which is absolutely true! But, instead I started out with their graduation and decided to have the discussion about college after, which I know is totally unrealistic and wouldn't happen in real life, so I'm really sorry about that...hopefully that won't change your view of the story!! So, anyway go ahead and shoot me ...well, actually do it after I finish the story! lol. Okay, well thanks a lot and again I apologize about the college thing! Please REVIEW!!!!

Sanddollar527


	5. Discussions

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Recap of Chapter Four: The graduation party was brought to a sudden halt when a drunken Dawn appeared in the Cohen's doorway. They decided to wait until morning to discuss with Dawn her reason for being at their house. Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa did a little fooling around by the pool.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Float On

Chapter Five: Discussions

The next morning Ryan woke up to a loud knock at his door. He quickly rolled out of bed and threw a button down shirt on over his wife beater. He then grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on over his boxers. Once dressed Ryan walked over to the door and opened it slowly only to reveal Dawn standing there, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Well, I would have never thought my son would be living this kind of life." she commented, as she glanced at what she could see of the pool house.

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me that my mother would become an alcoholic and then leave me on my own." Ryan said, returning the rude comment.

Dawn frowned and then gestured to the pool house and said, "Well, aren't you going to show me around this place that you call home."

"Yeah I guess, but we need to get one thing clear and that is that this is my home." Ryan said seriously as he stepped aside, letting Dawn enter the pool house.

"Well..." she said, as she looked around, "This is nicer than any place we have ever lived."

"Yeah." Ryan replied as he sat down on his bed.

"Do the Cohen's just have endless amounts of money to use on anything?" she asked coldly.

"Well actually instead of using their money to buy drugs and alcohol, they use it on useful things like food and stuff." Ryan said, anger growing inside of him. "But you wouldn't understand."

"No Ryan...You know what I don't understand is why in hell you are being so cruel to your mother who was the one who raised you."

"Well first of all you are not my mother...you are this person who had me at such a young age that you didn't give a damn about my life...and you are the person who came home drunk every night with a new guy that you had picked up at some party...oh and we can't forget those days when you just sat back and watched as your random boyfriend hit me over and over again...so in my opinion you are everything but a mother!" Ryan spoke these words as if he had rehearsed this day for his whole life. The words seemed to flow right out of his mouth with no effort. This was because Ryan had waited to say these things for such a long time.

Dawn was filled with anger and rage as she sat back and replayed everything that her son had just said to her. It felt like she had just been slapped in the face about a hundred times by her own son.

After a minute of just sitting there Dawn quickly got up and stormed out the door of the pool house. She wanted so badly to yell at Ryan and get all of her anger out, but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything in her defense because these things were true. Everything that Ryan had said was true and until then she had never faced reality and realized that.

Dawn walked into the kitchen, with tears in her eyes and anger rushing through her.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at the kitchen table and saw how angry Dawn was, "What happened?" Kirsten asked, worriedly.

"You know what I will be out your lives in just a few minutes...and you want have to worry about me anymore." Dawn screamed.

"Just calm down...We need to talk." Sandy said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Yes, please Dawn. Tell us what you came here for." Kirsten said eagerly.

"...I'm leaving!..." Dawn said, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Sandy and Kirsten followed her to the living room, stopping her. "You can't just show up at our house, drunk and then get up the next morning and leave...Now tell us why you came here!" Sandy said, getting frustrated.

Dawn realized that she wasn't going to win this fight and so she decided to speak up, "There was a part of me that was jealous...A part of me was jealous of Ryan...Because he was taken in by you guys and was able to start a good life here...A life worth living." She took a deep breath and continued, "And then there was a part of me that was mad....at you guys...because you have the perfect life and are able to give Ryan everything possible... there is also a part of me mad at myself...because I watched me sons grow up in hell...Ryan and Trey went through hell growing up and were never able to act like kids...They were always taking care of their drunk mom...and that made me mad...which made me angry again...and I was eventually back to being jealous." Dawn finished.

She then turned around and headed towards the front door.

"Wait..." Ryan said quietly appearing in the doorway. He had been listening to the conversation the whole time and couldn't just let her walk away like this, "Do you need anything?" Ryan asked.

Dawn turned around, facing Ryan, she then walked up to him and gave him a hug...It was different than any hug that Kirsten or Sandy had given him...It was one of closure and one that meant goodbye.

Dawn then pulled away rather quickly and said, "Ryan I don't need anything... I just needed some sort of closure...I needed to give my son a proper goodbye and to straighten a few things out...But now I just need you to continue the life that you are living...here in New Port!"

Ryan smiled slightly and so did Kirsten and Sandy. However Dawn just turned around and headed for the front door once more. She was stopped once again by Ryan's simple goodbye which consisted of 'Thanks.'

She smiled and this time walked out the front door, having a feeling of accomplishment...She felt that she had made amends with her son and was ready to change her life for the better like Ryan had done.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
About an hour later, at 11 o'clock Seth woke up to find Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten sitting at the kitchen table talking and laughing.

Seth sighed and walked over to the table, taking a seat beside Ryan. "So, did I miss anything?" he asked curiously.

They all looked at each other and smiled and then shook their heads as if to say no, "Just the usual."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer were all sitting on Ryan's bed in the pool house, finishing their last college applications. They had all applied to the same colleges, their top choice being Berkeley. However, whatever college that all of them got into was the one they would go to...After all, college just wouldn't be the same if they weren't all together.

"So..." Ryan said, as he pushed his finished application aside as did every one else.

Marissa smiled and sat on Ryan's lap, leaning into his chest. Summer did the same with Seth and the four teens just sat there contently.

"Well, I think I'll do pretty good in college, considering the fact that I'm The Brains," Seth said, referring back to the discussion that they had in L.A.

"Yeah, and we can't forget the fact that I'm The Boobs. You know they can be very convincing." Summer replied.

Every one laughed and then Marissa spoke up, "And I guess I'm still The Bitch?"

"No..." Ryan said, "You are definitely not The Bitch," he said as he offered her a warm smile.

"Yeah, that would be you're mom." Seth commented.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Wait..." Ryan said, "You should go back to being The Beauty."

Marissa smiled, "Well, you are definitely The Brawn!" she said slyly.

Ryan smiled and kissed Marissa softly on the lips

Then, the four of them closed their eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

Ryan smiled and thought to himself, 'Ya life is good!' then, he drifted off to sleep as well, Marissa in his arms.   
**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it!! Sorry if I rushed through anything, or if you found the reason for Dawn being there weird... Now its your turn to REVIEW!!!! Thanks a lot!:)

Sanddollar527


	6. Mail

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Chapter Five: Ryan finally got the courage to speak up to Dawn and to tell her all the things he had felt for so long. And eventually they made amends and were able to give each other the proper goodbye they both deserved... After Dawn had left, Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer completed their college applications and could only sit back and wait for the letters that would help determine their future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Float On

Chapter Six: Mail

Sandy Cohen walked in the door of his house after a long and tiring day of work. He walked into the kitchen carrying a pile of mail he had collected just before entering the house. He looked through the stack finding bills, bills and more bills. Just as he was about to stop looking at the mail which consisted mainly of unwanted junk, he came to a few important items of information. Sandy set the letters down on the kitchen table and headed upstairs to find Ryan and Seth.

He came to Seth's bedroom door and after knocking once he walked in to find Ryan and Seth sitting on the floor playing playstation. "Hey boys," Sandy said as he walked over to them and sat down on the bed.

Seth paused the game and looked up to find his dad sitting there. "Why hello father, what could possibly bring you to this room of the house?" Seth asked. "Could it possibly involve pudding?!?!" Seth finished, excitedly.

Ryan looked over at Seth with an agitated look on his face and then he turned back to Sandy, "Well boys I am sorry to say that the reason for me coming up here doesn't involve pudding." At this comment Seth's face dropped in disappointment. "I actually have some more important news." he continued.

"Dad what could be more important than pudding?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Well son, letters from the colleges that you applied to might actually be more important. After all, they could help determine the future." Sandy replied.

Ryan looked up suddenly after hearing this, "You mean the letters are here?" Ryan asked. He never thought he would be applying to colleges or that he would be nervous about finding out what colleges he got in to. But, Ryan had reason to be nervous, after all this could help determine his future with his friends and of course Marissa.

"Yeah, they came in the mail today. So, I set them down on the kitchen counter for you guys to go check out." Sandy replied.

Ryan and Seth got up and headed to the door of the bedroom. "Oh and dad, make sure when you go get groceries you get pudding too. Okay?!" Seth mumbled as he followed Ryan downstairs to the kitchen.

"Dude this is like so exciting. We are actually going to college." Seth said excitedly, as he walked over to the counter picking up the mail.

"Seth don't get to excited. I mean we might not even get in to any of these colleges." Ryan replied.

"Man, correction. 'You' might not get in to any of these colleges." Seth said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it's a pretty close one...I mean I don't have much great experience with school and have a few minor criminal things on my record...But, you on the other hand talk to a plastic horse and obsess over pudding." Ryan replied.

"Oh dude, you did not just say that!"

"Yeah actually I did," Ryan said, smiling slightly.

Seth frowned before finishing, "Okay, that's it you can not play, playstation for a month."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah okay whatever. It's not like you ever win anyway."

Seth who was frowning angrily looked back down at the letters and gathered the ones addressed to him. Then, he picked up the ones for Ryan and threw them at him.

Ryan caught them and began to open one up before stopping and asking, "Shouldn't we do this with Summer and Marissa?" Ryan for one didn't want to see the two of them get mad, especially Summer who scared the hell out of him.

Seth stopped opening his letter as well and set them aside, "You know dude, you have a point. I mean I can't afford to get yelled at once again by Summer." he replied. "I'll just call Summer who probably got her letters and I'll ask her to come over...And you can call Marissa."

"Yeah, okay." Ryan nodded as he walked over to the phone and dialed Marissa's number.

Seth did the same too, and called Summer.

Once the both of them had talked to Marissa and Summer who had agreed to coming over, they took a seat down on the couch and waited for their arrival.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock. Knock. "Finally." Seth mumbled to himself as he got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door to find Summer and Marissa standing there with their letters from a few of the colleges they had applied to.

"Hey, guys...Or should I say girls," Seth said, as he stepped to the side letting them come in.

"Hey, Seth." Marissa said as she walked in. "Where's Ryan?"

"Ummm...He's probably in the family room brooding." Seth replied, trying to suppress his laughter.

Marissa nodded her head before walking into the family room to find Ryan deep in thought. "Hey," she said, as she walked over to him.

"Hey," he said, looking up.

Marissa took a seat next to Ryan and the two of them just sat there for a few minutes. "So..." She said, "You ready to see what our future holds?" Marissa said somewhat jokingly but with a mixture of seriousness as well.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan said, as he looked over at her, smiling. She smiled as well and then put her head down on his shoulder, "I love you, Ryan." she said, as she gently kissed his cheek.

Ryan smiled and looked down at Marissa. "I love you too." he replied. When it came to Marissa the words 'I love you' weren't just words because what he was saying was completely true. And Ryan had never really felt the way he felt about Marissa towards anyone.

Marissa smiled up at Ryan and kissed him passionately. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss Seth and Summer walked in the room. "Ewwwww," Summer said. "You guys, that is like so gross."

Ryan and Marissa pulled away quickly, embarrassed. "Yeah, I have to agree with Summer on that one." Seth replied. "And that's very unusual."

"Cohen..." Summer said, as she slapped Seth on the arm and took a seat on the other couch that faced Ryan and Marissa. Seth did the same as well, sitting next to Summer.

"Okay guys, why don't we go ahead and open the letters or whatever." Seth said, as he picked up his mail.

"Yeah, about that...I sort of already opened my mail. But I'm not going to say anything until everyone finds out about theirs." Summer said, as she looked at Seth.

"Summer...How could you?" Seth asked, hurtfully.

"Well, I'm sorry Cohen, but I didn't know." Summer said, sincerely. "I'll make it up to you..." she said, as she winked at him.

"Okay..." Seth replied as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Guys, please....Ryan and I don't really want to see you guys flirting and making plans for later." Marissa said, interrupting them.

"Okay, okay." Summer said. "Well, let's get this over with then."

With that Seth, Ryan and Marissa began to open their letters. Everyone agreed to not say anything until everything was opened, so that's what they did.

Once all the mail was opened, the four of them just sat back with blank looks on their faces. "So..." Summer said, breaking the silence. "Did any of you get into Berkeley?"

"I don't know...Did you?" Seth asked.

"Cohen...Be serious." Summer said, frustrated.

"Okay, well I didn't get in..." Seth said, looking down at the floor. Every one else just sat there shocked and disappointed. "Okay okay. I was joking. I got in!" Seth said, excitedly as he jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Cohen, don't ever scare me like that again." Summer said as she hit him on the head. "Well, I got in too."

"Summer...That's cool...You know we can go to the same college now...That's if you want to." Seth replied nonchalantly.

"Cohen...Shut up!"

"Well, what about you guys?" Seth asked, anxiously.

"Ummm...Actually, I got in too." Marissa said nervously. She was excited that she got into the college that she wanted to go to, but was nervous to see if Ryan got in as well.

"Marissa, that's great." Ryan smiled as he gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, that's awesome, Coop!" Summer replied.

"Cool...Well, dude did you get in?" Seth asked turning to Ryan.

"Well, somehow I got in." Ryan said, unsure of himself.

"Ohmigod, Ryan!!!!" Marissa said as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Ryan said, as he pulled away, smiling.

"Yeah, dude that's great!"

"Good job, Chino." Summer replied. "Well, anyway I hate to break this little party up but I've gotta run." Summer finished, getting up.

"Okay, bye Summer...See ya later." Marissa said.

"Bye." Summer said. Just as she was about to walk over to the door she stopped and faced Seth, "Cohen, come in!"

"Coming," Seth replied following her to the door.

Once Seth and Summer had left, Ryan turned to Marissa, "So, you wanna go out to the pool house?"

"Sure." Marissa said, as she got up and took Ryan's hand in hers, leading him out to the pool house.

They walked in the door and immediately sat down on the bed; Marissa in Ryan's lap. "So.....Ryan were all going to Berkeley!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Yeah I know. " he replied, smiling.

"So, that means we are going to the same college together...You know college...No parents and we'll have some sort of breaks between classes...So, we'll have some free time!" Marissa said slyly.

"Uh huh..." Ryan replied, smiling. "That's exactly what I'm looking forward to!" he said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

Ryan laid down on the bed with Marissa on top of him as they continued kissing. "Although we will... have to be... serious... about our classes... sometimes...." Marissa said, in between kisses.

"Uh huh..." Ryan replied, as he continued kissing her. "Only sometimes, though."

"Right." Marissa said, smiling.

The two of them went back to kissing, completely content with their lives; They were going to the same college and of course Seth and Summer were going too. Oh and they had a whole summer ahead of them...A summer that they would begin planning tomorrow!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: Okay, guys that was chapter six...I hope you liked it, and I know not much happened but I had to get it written. So, anyway thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. And I know one reviewer felt Ryan wouldn't speak up to his mother like he did, and I agree, but I was trying to make Ryan a little more mature and to have him say the important things he had felt for so long. Also, if any of you have any suggestions or anything that would be great. Well, thanks a lot and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! :)

Sanddollar527


	7. A New Beginning

****

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it! By the way, a few reviewers suggested that I fast forward through the summer and have them in college which I think is a great idea. Anyway, I hope that you like what I did with this chapter...And thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys rock! :)

Sanddollar527

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Chapter Six: Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all got into Berkeley and are excited to begin their first year of college.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Float On

Chapter Seven: A New Beginning

Ryan took one last glance at the pool house before zipping up his duffel bag and heading out the door. He walked through the back door of the Cohen's home and entered the kitchen to find Sandy and Kirsten eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Hey," he said quietly as he set his luggage down next to him and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey kiddo," Sandy said, looking up from his paper.

"Hey sweetie...Can we get you some breakfast?" Kirsten asked, offering him a warm smile.

"No thanks," Ryan replied. "I'm not that hungry."

"Okay, well if you change your mind I'll be happy to make you something... Oh and Seth is up in his room finishing packing if you want to go see him." Kirsten said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go see if he needs any help with that," Ryan said, getting up from the table.

"Okay, son." Kirsten, replied as she went back to reading the paper.

Ryan smiled and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards Seth's room. 'Kirsten had just called Ryan her son and although both her and Sandy had done this many times it never really sunk in that he was actually very much like a son to them.'

As Ryan reached Seth's bedroom door he knocked once before going in. However, he immediately regretted his decision to just walk right in, because when he opened the door he didn't just see Seth... Summer who was laying right on top of Seth, had her hand up his shirt and was moaning heavily.

Ryan who was really grossed out decided it was best to speak up, "Ummmm..." was all he could manage.

Seth and Summer heard this and immediately broke away from each other, embarrassed. "Ryan! Hi, ummm... Summer here was just helping me finish packing." Seth mumbled.

"Yeah, it looks like you guys have been doing a lot of that." Ryan said, as he smiled slightly.

Summer sat up on the bed and replied, "Chino... If you had knocked before just barging in none of this would have happened!"

"Well, actually there's a lock on this door so, if you guys would have just locked it there would be no problem."

"What I have a lock for my door?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Yeah, dude." Ryan said as he pointed to the lock.

"Cool, I'll try that next time but in the mean time I could really use some pudding!" Seth said, getting up from the bed.

"Okay, Cohen well I'll sneak out the back door...Oh and you and Chino are coming to pick me up around 12' right?" Summer asked, as she too got up.

"Right." Seth, said sneaking her one last kiss.

"Okay bye...Bye Chino." Summer said, as she walked out the door.

"Bye."

Seth turned to Ryan after Summer left, "Are you okay, man? Sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, I'm okay I just threw up a little in my mouth after seeing you guys making out..." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Seth said, as he patted him on the back, "Now, what do you say about some pudding?"

"Dude, you know I don't really like pudding that much, especially at 10:30' in the morning," Ryan said, as he followed Seth out the door.

"Well, your going to learn to like it." He commented.

----------------------------------

"Okay, well it's about 11:30' and Ryan and I have to pick up Summer and Marissa at 12, so we better get going," Seth said, as he got up from the kitchen table, throwing away the package of empty pudding.

"Alright, you guys are sure you don't want us to take you?" Kirsten asked, worriedly.

"Yes, mom I'm sure." Seth said, as Ryan nodded his head as well.

"Okay, well call me if you need anything and remember to come home often, okay?" Kirsten said, as she walked over to both Ryan and Seth, giving them a hug.

"Yeah we'll come back, and don't worry mom we'll be fine." Seth said.

"Okay."

"Well you guys stay out of trouble. But you can have fun too." Sandy said, as he patted the two of them on the back and offered them a manly hug.

"Yeah dad we will. But honestly I have to say I like it when the two of you aren't acting a whole lot like parents." Seth joked.

"Really? And when are we ever not acting like parents?" Sandy and Kirsten asked curiously.

"Pretty much all the time except for now."

"Uh huh. Well we'll have to work on that." they replied, smiling.

"See what you did, dude?" Ryan asked, turning towards Seth, "Now your parents are going to act more like parents. You know calling in to check on you...grounding you...oh and watching your every move." Ryan finished.

Seth frowned, "Well, man I'm sorry to say that they're not just my parents but your parents as well."

Sandy and Kirsten nodded, "Yeah, Ryan... Seth does have a point."

"Which might I add is very unusual." Ryan muttered.

At this comment Seth turned to Ryan and gave him an evil glare before saying, "Man, I am so not going to be nice to you anymore."

"Uh huh." Ryan said, knowing that this wasn't true.

"Okay, well we better get the two of you on the road." Sandy said, as he ushered Ryan and Seth towards the door.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you guys to be late picking up Summer and Marissa." Kirsten added.

"So, now you want us out of the house and out of your lives." Seth said, wiping a fake tear away from his eye.

"Well, actually we are just trying to act less like parents." Sandy replied.

"Oh...Right." Seth said, confused.

"Okay, well call us when you get there." Kirsten told them as she opened the door. "And be safe."

"Yeah...And Ryan please try to do a little less brooding...Oh and Seth hopefully you'll be able to grow up a little bit..." Sandy said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Dad...Those were very hurtful things you said, I think I'm forever scared." Seth cried.

"Yeah, well I will no longer worry about your feelings, after all I'm not really a parent." Sandy exclaimed.

Seth gave him another one of his evil glares before saying, "Right...Well, we'll just go ahead and leave then...you know no hugs or any emotional crap..."

"No, absolutely...Bye." Sandy said.

"Yeah, bye you guys." Kirsten said, as she smiled warmly.

"Okay bye." Seth said, as he turned and walked towards the car, getting in.

"Well, we'll call as soon as we get there. Bye." Ryan said, as he turned around and followed Seth to the car.

Ryan got in the drivers seat since Seth was sitting on the passengers side. "So, dude you want me to drive?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Seth said, as he turned away from the window through which he was looking out at his house and his parents who were standing in front of it.

Just as Ryan was pulling out of the driveway Seth spoke up suddenly, "Man, you've got to stop the car!"

"Why?" Ryan asked, curiously.

"Don't worry about that. Now stop the car!"

"Okay, okay." Ryan said, as he stopped the car.

Seth immediately jumped out of the passengers side door and ran towards Kirsten and Sandy. They thought that Seth was running towards them, so they put out their arms ready to hug him. However, that wasn't exactly what Seth had in mind...

"I forgot Captain Oats!" Seth cried to them, as he ran towards the front door. He raced up the stairs and took a deep breath as he stepped into his room and picked up Captain Oats from his shelf. "I'm so sorry, Captain." Seth panted, as he clenched the plastic horse closer to him.

Seth took one more glance at his bedroom and then walked out the door, this time with Captain Oats in hand. He walked outside to where his parents along with Ryan were standing. "Oh hey guys...I forgot Captain Oats, so I had to go back and get him." Seth said.

"Oh." Ryan said.

"Well, I can't believe you almost left him." Sandy said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know! I can be pretty stupid sometimes." Seth replied.

"Tell me about it." Ryan muttered.

Seth gave Ryan a fake smile before walking over to where Kirsten and Sandy were standing and embracing them in a big hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, son." they replied happily.

Seth pulled away and looked in Ryan's direction, "Dude, come join the hug, you are part of the family."

Ryan smiled and walked over to them, joining the hugging session.

For anyone who was watching the four of them, they probably would have thought they were a crazy family. This was somewhat true, but mainly they were a family that was just saying goodbye from each other for a little while...And this required a group hug.

----------------------------------

Knock. Knock. Seth was standing in front of Summer's house waiting for her to come out. After a few seconds, the door opened and Summer walked out. "Hey, Cohen." Summer said, as she kissed his cheek, "Now help me with my things." she finished, pointing down at all the luggage she had with her.

"Okay...If I have to." Seth said, as he picked up the biggest of her suitcases.

He complained all the way to the car, which was a very short distance, "Summer, what did you pack in here? Like all of New Port?"

"No Cohen, those are just the essentials." Summer replied, frustrated.

"Uh huh." he said, as he set the suitcase in the trunk and piled in the car, followed by Summer.

"Oh, hey Chino...I guess you are driving, so Seth and I will share the back seat and Coop can sit up there with you." Summer said.

"Yeah, well I don't really want to see the two of you make out...again...but I guess I'm left with no choice." he said, as he headed towards Marissa's new mansion.

"Right." she replied.

When Ryan pulled into Marissa's driveway he got out of the car and headed toward the door. After ringing the doorbell once Marissa came to the door, opening it with a huge smile on her face. "Hey." she said, as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Hey." he sad, smiling at her in return. "Here let me get those for you." he said, as he picked up her suitcase.

"Thanks." Marissa said, as she followed him out to the car.

Once inside the car the four of them got situated and then began their journey.

----------------------------------

"Okay guys were here." Marissa said, as she turned to the back seat where Seth and Summer were making out. When they didn't respond she turned up the radio as loud as it could go which immediately caused Seth and Summer to break apart.

"Huh? What happened?" Seth asked confused.

"Umm... were here." Ryan replied.

"Really? That was fast." Summer said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, well you guys made out pretty much the whole way here, so........" Marissa added.

"We did not make out the whole way here!" Seth exclaimed.

"Right." Ryan said, sarcastically.

"Okay well, let's go ahead and go in." Marissa said, as she got out of the car.

"Okay." they all replied, as they too got out of the car and gathered their luggage from the trunk.

Once everyone had their suitcases ready to go, the four of them walked a little ways to the buildings that stood in front of them; Ryan and Marissa were holding hands and Seth and Summer were holding hands as well.

The four teens were ready to begin their freshman year of college and that's exactly what they had planned on doing....In between classes there would be some making out and partying and probably some boredom, but that was okay because they had each other and would make the best of their first year at Berkeley!

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay guys, that was Chapter Seven...I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry if you were confused throughout the chapter because you didn't know exactly where they wee going, but I thought it would add to the suspense. Also, I know I said I would include their summer trip in the story as well, but then I got reviews suggesting to just have them in college, so I think what I will do in the next few chapters is have the four of them in college, but have like flashbacks to what happened on their summer trip. So, I hope you like this idea. Also, I know there wasn't really any romance in this chapter but don't worry cause there will be a lot more in future chapters! Okay, well thanks so much and don't forget to review!! :)

Sanddollar527


	8. Flashbacks

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Chapter Seven: Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer left for Berkeley and are ready to begin their first year of college which will be filled with plenty of drama, romance, and partying!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

__

Float On

Chapter Eight: Flashbacks

"Hi!!" Summer said, as she walked up to a table that was set up right outside of her dorm. This was where Marissa and her could get there class schedule and all of the other information they need for their first year of college.

"Umm...Hi! Are the two of you girls new here?" The rather cute boy who was sitting at the table, asked.

"Yeah. I'm Summer Roberts and this is Marissa Cooper!" Summer said, as she gestured over to where Marissa was standing. Marissa gave the guy a small smile before saying, "Hi."

"So, where are the two of you from?"

"Well, we're from New Port." Summer replied, flirtily. "Where are you from? Heaven?" she asked, rather nervously.

The boy laughed as well and said, "No...I'm from New York. My name is Caleb Reid."

"Oh cool! Well, it's nice to meet you. Like maybe we can catch up with each other again sometime!" Summer replied with a wink.

"Yeah that'd be fun." he said, smiling.

Marissa was shocked at how much Summer was flirting with this guy Caleb who she barely knew. "Well, I guess we better go...Actually, we have to meet up with our boyfriends, so can I get my schedule...For Marissa Cooper."

"Yeah." he said, as he searched for Marissa's schedule.

"Oh and Summer Roberts..." he said, looking for Summer's schedule as well. "Here you guys go." he said, handing them the packet of information along with their schedule.

"Okay, thanks so much Caleb! Catch you later?!" Summer said, excitedly as she grabbed Marissa by the arm and turned to walk away.

Once the two girls were safe inside of their dorm Marissa spoke up, "Sum, what was that about? You were all over that guy."

"No I wasn't! I was just being nice!" Summer replied.

"Yeah, well when it comes to guys you might want to figure out how nice you can be because before you know it you'll have guys all over you...guys that aren't Seth." Marissa said.

"I guess you're right." Summer said, as she put her arm around Marissa, "You are such a great friend!"

"Yeah I know." Marissa said smiling. "And that's why I know you're glad that we are going to be roommates."

"I know, totally! I am like so excited!"

"Yeah, me too! Now, what room number do we have?" Marissa asked, glancing down at the package of information. "Oh okay, 302."

"Ohmigod!" Summer screamed excitedly, as she jumped up and down.

"What?" Marissa asked, confused.

"That's my lucky number!"

-----------------------

"So dude, college." Seth said, trying to start a conversation.

"That's the idea." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Ryan and Seth were sitting in their dorm room, staring blankly at the wall. They had gotten their class schedule and packet just moments before, so know they were chilling in their room that they were sharing.

"Well...Marissa and Summer's dorm is like right next to ours." Seth said.

"Yeah."

"So.....This is fun!"

"Yeah." Ryan replied, blankly.

"Dude!" Seth said, getting up from the bed where he was sitting, "All you've said is like two words!"

"And?"

"And, you are annoying me." Seth said, frustration overcoming him.

"Sorry?" Ryan said, confused.

"That's it, I'm going to my side of the room." Seth said, as he walked over to his bed in the opposite corner. "And you stay on your side!"

"Okay. Whatever." Ryan replied, as he laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After about two minutes, Seth broke the silence, "Man, I could really use some pudding."

"Yeah, Seth. The only problem is that we don't have any to think of it we have no food." Ryan said.

"No....Not that kind of pudding! Even though it does sound pretty good...But this time I was talking about Summer!"

"I'm lost." Ryan said, unaware of what Seth was talking about.

"I sometimes think of Summer as pudding...You know really good and satisfying that I could just eat her all up!" Seth replied, licking his lips.

"Dude, that is so gross! You have the sickest mind!" Ryan yelled.

"I don't think so....Actually, naming your girlfriend as a type of food is quite normal."

"Really?" Ryan asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah! So, now it's your turn. What do you think of Marissa as?" he asked, curiously.

"Seth, you know I'm not going to answer that."

"Yeah, you are." he replied.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh come on Ryan, were buds. We can talk about these things and right now I want to know what Marissa reminds you of."

"No." Ryan said, forcefully.

"Sorry, man but no is not an answer."

After Ryan realized that Seth was never going to give up, he decided to go ahead and answer his question, "Okay, okay....I guess Marissa reminds me of....Macaroni and Cheese." he said, sarcastically.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Actually no. But that is what we had on our first date."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah....But anyway....I guess Marissa is sort of like...chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Seth replied, thinking about this.

"Yeah, you know sweet and sort of melt in your mouth like."

"Nicely put." Seth said, admiring Ryan's idea of thinking of Marissa as chocolate. "So, you want to go get some chocolate...and I'll get some pudding?" Seth asked, as he got up from his bed.

"No thanks man, I'm not that hungry." Ryan replied.

"Dude...." Seth said, as he walked over to where Ryan was, "I didn't mean that kind...I meant Summer and Marissa...or technically for you, chocolate and for me pudding." Seth said, as he licked his lips, "Yes....some pudding right now would be good."

"Oh...that kind...yeah...umm...dude that's really gross....but I guess I'm up for some chocolate." Ryan said, as he got up.

"Okay cool, let's go." Seth said, as he headed towards the door, Ryan close behind.

-----------------------

Seth and Ryan walked next door to Summer and Marissa's dorm, luckily they knew their room number. They sneaked into the dorm and made their way to room 302, knocking quietly.

After a minute or so, Marissa made her way over to the door, opening it to reveal Seth and Ryan standing there patiently. "Hey guys. What's up?" Marissa asked.

"Not much...Listen can we come in? I don't know if we are supposed to be up her...you know in the girls dorm." Seth said, nervously as he looked around.

"Oh right." Marissa said, as she moved to the side, letting them in, "Sorry."

Once they were safely inside the room, the three of them walked over to where Summer was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey pudding." Seth said, walking over to Summer and sitting next to her, grabbing the magazine and throwing it on the floor.

"Cohen!" Summer said, looking up at him angrily. "I was looking at that!"

"Oh sorry." he said.

Ryan and Marissa were watching the couple bicker and after a little while they got bored, "So....." Marissa said, wrapping her arms around Ryan. "Couldn't be without me for a couple of hours, huh?"

"Yeah, well I've got to have my chocolate." Ryan replied, slyly.

"What?" Marissa asked, the smile on her face fading.

"Oh...." Ryan said, realizing what he had just said, "Never mind." he added, shaking his head.

"Okay." Marissa said, shrugging her shoulders. She leaned in to kiss Ryan passionately on the lips.

After a minute or so, they pulled away from each other. "So?" Marissa asked, whispering into Ryan's ear, "What do you want to do?"

"This." Ryan replied, playfully.

"Sounds good to me." Marissa said, sitting down on the bed, so hat she was in Ryan's lap. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, I know." he replied.... "Believe me I know!"

-----------------------

After about a few hours Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa decided to go to Starbucks to talk and get coffee, so that's exactly what they did.

Once everyone had gotten their drinks, they took a seat at a table. "So, I was just thinking about our Summer." Summer said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, we had a pretty good time, didn't we." Seth replied.

"Yeah." Ryan and Marissa both agreed as they too thought of their great summer that had just come to an end...

_Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all had thought that a trip to Hawaii would be a big change from last summer's trip to New York, and that's exactly what they wanted. So, right after they had received their 'accepting letters' from Berkeley they began to plan a trip to Hawaii. However, they didn't have to do much planning because all of their parents got involved with paying for the trip and all of the arrangements. This was because the four of them had successfully graduated from Harbor High with pretty decent grades, so they needed some kind of reward._

So after about a week, Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa all had plane tickets to Hawaii... When the day came for their departure they said their goodbyes and boarded their plane to Hawaii which went by rather quickly, after all they all pretty much slept the whole way, despite a few conversations Marissa had with Ryan; reassuring him nothing bad was going to happen.

After the long plane ride there, the group finally arrived in Hawaii! And this is sort of how the beginning of their summer went...

"Ohmigod...I can't believe we are actually here!" Summer exclaimed, as they gathered their luggage and walked out the doors of the airport. "Coop, after we check in to our hotel we have to go tan on the beach!"

"Okay, Sum." Marissa replied, laughing. "But, Ryan's coming to." Marissa added, smiling at Ryan.

"Okay, okay. I you are coming to...I don't really want to watch Ryan and Marissa make out all day." Summer said.

"Yeah, I'll come. After all when you're in Hawaii isn't like the first thing you do chilling out on the beach?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Summer replied.

"Cool! Did you hear that Ryan? Summer said I was right!" Seth exclaimed, as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah, man. That's cool. Congratulations." Ryan said, trying not to laugh.

The four of them walked out of the airport and signaled for a taxi to take them to their hotel on the beach....It was sort of odd that they had taxis in Hawaii, but since they were at such a big airport people needed some sort of transportation.

Once a taxi pulled over, they piled all of their stuff into the car and situated themselves inside. They looked around at the car which was decorated with a Hawaiian theme...not surprising!

"So, what brings you guys to the beautiful island of Hawaii?" the driver asked, as he pulled out of the airport.

"Were here for our summer vacation!" Summer said, excitedly. "We just graduated from a high school in New Port, California." she added.

"Oh, well congratulations." he replied. "I would love to come to California some day just hadn't had the time."

"Yeah." Seth said. "Well, this seems like a pretty nice life."

"Uh huh." the driver nodded, "It has its moments."

"Yeah." Seth said again.

"So, where am I taking the four of you?"

"Oh sorry." Marissa said, "We are staying at The Hawaiian Resort right on the beach." she finished, fighting back a huge smile.

"Oh...I know the place. It's beautiful...You will love it there!"

"I know!" Summer said, excitedly.

"Hawaii here we come!" Seth sang, in a high pitched voice.

"Dude, we are already in Hawaii." Ryan remarked.

"Oh." Seth said. "Well, I know that!" he added.

"Right...Okay." Ryan replied.

"Well, I guess I should have said...Hawaii Resort here we come!" Seth sang, once again.

-----------------------

__

"Hi, we have reservations under 'Cohen'....Ummm....Sandy Cohen, I think." Seth said, as he checked in at the front desk of the hotel.

"Oh yes." the concierge said, as she checked her computer, "Your reservations have been already paid for."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well you have two rooms; 101 and 102. Here are the keys." she added, as she handed Seth the keys. "Enjoy your stay here and you can always call down to the front desk if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks a lot." Seth said, as he turned away and walked over to Summer, Ryan and Marissa. "Alright guys, we have rooms 101 and 102, so I guess Summer and I will stay in...101...and Ryan and Marissa can stay in 102, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, why don't we go to our rooms and get our bathing suits on." Seth suggested.

"Okay, we can meet up on the beach." Summer added.

"Yeah okay." Ryan and Marissa said, as they turned and walked towards the elevator.

-----------------------

**__**

Room 102:

"So, I guess we should get ready to go down to the beach." Marissa said, as she reached into her bag and pulled out one of her two piece bathing suits.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Ryan said, as he pulled Marissa closer and kissed her softly, "But I could just stay here all day."

"Me too." Marissa said smiling. "But for right now we have to meet Seth and Summer on the beach."

"Right." Ryan said, disappointedly.

At this, Ryan and Marissa both slipped on their bathing suits. When they had them on and were ready to go, they walked towards the door, but stopped suddenly.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa's soft lips, Marissa responded by deepening the kiss. Ryan slid his hand around Marissa's slim waist and led her over to the bed where they laid down; Ryan on top.

"I guess...we could...do this...for a...little while..." Marissa said, in between kisses.

"Yeah..." Ryan responded, as he kissed Marissa's neck.

The couple went on like this for a couple of minutes, and just as Ryan was about to take off Marissa's bathing suit top, the phone rang.

"Shit." Ryan said, as he sat up. "This was the perfect time for the phone to ring." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Marissa said, disappointedly.

Ryan slowly got up from where he was on top of Marissa and worked his way over to the phone, "Hello..." he said, unhappily. "Hey, Seth..." he said. "Yeah we'll be right there." he finished, hanging up the phone. "That was Seth...he wants us to stop making out and come down to the beach..." Ryan told Marissa, with a laugh.

She smiled, "Okay, I guess we have to..."

Ryan made his way over to Marissa giving her one last kiss, then he took her delicate hand, and led her out the door of their room.

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's the end of Chapter Eight. I hope you liked it! Well, thanks so much for all the reviews and in this chapter I tried to add a lot more Ryan/Marissa...Don't worry their will be a lot more of them, after all Ryan and Marissa are the best couple ever!! :) lol_. _**Okay, well thanks a lot and please don't forget to REVIEW!!**

Sanddollar527

__

**__**


End file.
